Little Shop of Tech
Little Shop of Tech is the season 8 premiere of Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed. Episode "Albedo's Alien Tech! For all your alien tech needs!" Said Albedo as he popped on screen. "We've got spaceships to blasters to space guitars to deadly bombs! Only here at Albedo's Alien Tech!" Someone yells cut. We zoom out and see it was a commercial setup. Albedo walks away to the door of the shop and smiles. "Just wait for the customers for the day." Said Albedo. Meanwhile on Earth, Noah and Ship are training. "Okay Ship. We'll start with you trying to hit me with lasers and I'll try to dodge them. Ready?" Noah said. "Ship!" Said Ship. Noah transformed. "XLR8! Let's go!" Ship morphed into a plasma cannon and shot lasers at Noah. Noah dodged all of them. Ship blasted and Noah did an epic jump. He sped up the roof of his house and ran around the fence. Ship shot at Noah and missed him every time. "Too fast for ya?" Noah chimed in as he continued to speed around the yard. Ship then shot some heat-seeking missiles at him. Noah tried to outrun them. He turned, but they followed. Noah then appeared in front of Ship and sped away, but the missiles didn't have time to change course and blasted Ship. "Ship!" "Sorry!" Noah replied. Noah reverted back. They went inside and watched TV. They saw the Albedo's Alien Tech commercial. "Albedo! That little--!" Noah uttered. Noah and Ship flew to Albedo's Alien Tech, located on scenic random asteroid. Ship morphed into a backpack and Noah wore him. He marched inside. "Ah, another customer. Segurason, eh?" Albedo said. "Albedo! By order of Plumber code, you are under arrest for illegally smuggling and selling unauthorized alien technology!" Noah yelled. "CRAP. THE FUZZ! EVERYONE RUN!" Yelled a customer. Every customer ran out and flew away. "You scared away the customers! You'll pay!" Albedo said. Albedo tackled Noah and punched him in the face. Noah kicked him off. He walked over to Albedo and transformed. "Four Arms!" Noah grabbed Albedo by the collar. "I want to make this quick, seeing as you don't have a Matrix! Hey...why don't you have one?" Noah asked. "I sold it for parts to make more Matrixes. I sold them to some human named Carl Levenhosen." Albedo answered. "Carl!" Noah muttered. Noah slammed Albedo into the wall and prepared a punch, but Albedo kicked Noah off. He picked up a gauntlet and shot Noah with a laser. Albedo shot fire out of the gauntlet and knocked Noah to the floor. Albedo jumped on him and aimed the gauntlet to his face. Noah grabbed the gauntlet and crushed it. "I still have one more thing..." Said Albedo. Albedo grabbed a bomb device and threw it at Noah. Noah's Matrix timed out. "I have a shipment to pick up from Encephalonus IV. See ya!" Albedo said. Albedo pressed a button and teleported away. A shield formed over Noah and the bomb, trapping Noah. 3...2...1.... "Uh-oh." Noah yelped. BOOM! When the smoke cleared, the shield went down, and we see Noah with a skin of absorbed floor. The layer cracked off and Noah stood up. "Thank tacos for Osmosian powers!" Noah said. "Albedo said he was going to Encephalonus IV. Let's go, Ship!" Noah and Ship left. When they got to the planet, Albedo retreated. They chased Albedo back to the shop, where Albedo had a little surprise for them. Noah and Ship barged in. "Stop, Albedo!" Noah yelled. Noah then saw. Albedo had aimed every weapon in the shop at him. "Goodbye! We've had our ups and downs but in the end, I won." Said Albedo. The blasters all shot at Noah. Noah quickly transformed. "Goop!" All of the lasers blasted Goop and blasted holes through him, but he regenerated. "Luckily I anticipated this." Albedo said. The blasters then shot missiles at Noah. They blew him up and reduced him to a puddle, but Noah reformed. He smirked. "I also anticipated this!" Albedo said. Noah put on Anti-Gravity boots and pressed a button. The gravity increased. Suddenly, Goop's anti-gravity projector exploded and Noah melted into a puddle of, well, goop. "The gravity pressure, it's too much!" Noah yelled. "Good thing I had anti-gravity boots in my inventory!" Albedo said. Suddenly, the shop blew up! Albedo was lying on the asteroid and Noah reverted back to normal. "What the fudge just happened?" Albedo asked groggily. "While you were gone, I set your inventory on self-destruct. Funny little joke, right?" Noah answered. "I hate you." Albedo responded. The plumbers came and picked up Albedo. Noah and Ship flew back to Earth. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Ship Aliens *XLR8 *Four Arms *Goop Villains *Albedo Trivia *This episode is a sequel to Knocked Off. *We learn Albedo has sold his Matrix. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Premieres